Ouran High School Host Club: Love in Bloom
by Lynx27
Summary: Akira Aburame is a first year at Ouran Academy. Until she stumbles upon the Host Club. After she discovers they're secret she has no Choice but to work in the Host Club. She begins to love being part of the club and having them as their weird new friends. But one of them has fallen for her. Find out what crazy things Akira may end up in next in OHSHC: Love in Bloom
1. Discovering the Famous Host Club

_I have been around this whole school, but I feel  
like I missed something._  
Then I reached a room. Music Room 3. _I  
think this is what I missed, good thing class is over._ Then I opened the  
door. Flower pedals were flying towards me. _What  
is this?_ "Welcome." I heard some voices say. And when I opened my  
eyes I say a group of boys and one that kind of looked like a girl. "Hello  
princess." a tall blonde boy said. _PRINCESS?!_  
"You must be a new guest." he said "Well actually I was-" I  
tried to say when I was cut off. "So who is your type? The Cool  
Type.", he said while pointing to a tall boy with black hair, holding a  
black notebook. "The Mischievous Type?" he said pointing towards to  
boys who must have been twins with orange hair. One twin had his arm over the  
other twin's shoulder. "The Boy Lolita Type?" pointing to a boy who  
was blonde yet smaller than me. _How could  
be in high school? He looks like a little kid._ "The Natural  
Type?" pointing to the guy who looks like a girl. _Is she a cross dresser? _"The Silent Type" pointing to a very tall  
boy with black hair. "Or.", he said getting close to me, too close.  
"Do you want someone like me?" I got scared and began to walk back a  
bit, then tripped on the girl's foot. The tall blonde boy gave me a confused  
look. "Are you okay? Let me help you up.'' the girl said, holding out her  
hand. I hesitantly took her hand as she pulled me up. "Hey you must be a  
commoner." one of the twins said. "Just like Haruhi." said the  
other twin finishing the other one's sentence. "Why would you say that  
Hika-chan?" the little blonde boy said. "Well she' doesn't even have  
the school uniform on." one of them said. "So she must be a  
commoner." The other twin answered. "Hey! I am not a commoner. For your information  
I am middle class." I said a bit offended. "It's just your uniforms are very  
expensive." I mumbled. "Yes. Do not speak to our princess this way." The tall  
boy with blonde hair said. "Sorry, but I am not a PRINCESS!" I yelled. The  
blonde moved back with his hands by his face. The twins had snickered and  
laughed at his reaction. "I am not rich  
like a princess. Nor am I elegant. I wear glasses as you can see, and the thing  
I hate the most are dresses. So even if I could afford the uniform I would have  
worn boy's clothes." Everyone was silent. I felt really awkward at this point.  
"Sorry. But I just not a prissy little girl, look let me start again. Hi, I am  
Akira Aburame. I am a first year here at Ouran Academy. In class 1-A." I held  
out my hand. It was still a bit quiet. I shook my arm a bit to get them to  
shake it. "Nice to meet you, I am Haruhi Fujioka. I am also in class 1-A, and a  
first year at Ouran Academy." She then shook my hand gently. "Are you a girl?"  
I asked.


	2. Keeping The Host Club's Secret

Then all of a sudden all the boys ran straight to her and covering her up, one of them was blocking me from view. _Now you guys are making it more obvious._ "If there's some kind of secret, I can keep it for you." The boy with black hair came over. Then suddenly the lights turned off, a lamp turned on and I was sitting in a chair at a desk. "Well, if you are going to keep this a secret, then listen closely." He said. It sounded creepy so I was a bit scared. He put his hands on the table, "You must work as the host club's little helper, and do what you are told, until Haruhi leaves, unless you wish to stay. If you choose not to be here, then I can immediately take you out of Ouran. So what is your choice?" _Is this guy insane! He sounds so scary! Okay. Okay. Stay with the weirdos, or leave Ouran? Hmmmmm…. _"I'll work in your club." I said a bit upset that this was my sort of only option. Suddenly the lights turned on and the desk, chair, and lamp were gone. "Good. Now change into this, the club starts in a few minutes." He demanded handing me the bag. "Wait, but I still don't know what your names are." I told him. "Sorry," he said pushing his glasses up. "I am Kyoya Otori in class 2-A, the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru in class 1-A, I am sure you have seen them in your class. The one sobbing in the corner is Tamaki Suoh in class 2-A. The boy over there is Hunny Nozuka (Mitzkuni Huninozuka) and his cousin Mori Nozuka (Takashi Morinozuka) they are in class 3-A. That covers about everyone." He told me with a smile.

(The Host Club is now Open for Business)

**Kaoru P.O.V.**

"Guys I am not wearing this! It's crazy!" I heard Akira say. "Well too bad because all the girls are here. So get out!" I said while Hikaru and I were tugging on her arm, until she fell right out. Her uniform wasn't that different from ours, she wore a light blue blouse, a dark blue skirt, knee high socks with black shoes, a bow tie, and had her hair in two pony tails. When I turned to look at Hikaru his face was a bit red. "Ugh! This is stupid." She complained while turning to look at herself. "AWW! You look so cute! Come and give daddy a hug!" Tamaki said stopping Hikaru from blushing and budding in between us. "Hey!" we said upset that he pushed us aside. He spun her around like a little doll, until he put her down. "Are you alright you look kind of dizzy?" Hikaru and I said. "Nah. I'm fine." She said. Though we can see that clearly she is dizzy. But just a few seconds after she hit Mori. "Oops, sorry Mori." She told him. "It's okay." He replied. "You do look really cute though Akira-chan." Honey said smiling. "Thank you Honey." She answered as she messed with his hair.

**Akira P.O.V.**

As I finally got in balance I sat down. "Akira, could you bring us some tea and sweets?" Tamaki called too me. _Man! I just sat down too! _"Coming." I yelled as I got everything together. "Here you go Tamaki-sempai." I said while placing the tray on the table. "Princesses, I would like you to meet the Host Clubs new little piglet, Akira Aburame." _I am not a piglet!_ "Nice to meet you ladies. You are all looking as beautiful as the roses that bloom at the start of spring." I said. "Thank you." one of them said. "Do you really think so?" another said. "Yes ladies. And I bet Tamaki loves you more than there are stars in the sky." I told them while tilting my head and giving them a smile. "Awww" they replied. "That was amazing! It was so cute! It was perfect!" Tamaki yelled picking me up and down. When I was finally able to get out of his grasp I ran right into Haruhi. "Sorry, Haruhi." I said. "It's fine. I think they're crazy too. I don't think they'll ever change." She told me as she watched the twins fight with Tamaki. _I have only been to this school for a week and this is what I get into. _"Hey, Akira do you mind getting these things for us?" Kyoya-sempai said as he handed me a list. "Sure." I answered. _Finally, a few minutes to be out of this crazy town._

"Hey guys? I got the stuff you asked for." But when I came in no one was there. So I decided to put up the stuff myself. When I closed the cabinet I heard a sound. I walked over to where it came from. "Guys?" I heard nothing. "Hello?" still nothing. I looked out the window for a few minutes. When I turned around the rest of the Host Club was there. "Oh, hey guys." I said. Tamaki took a step forward. "Akira we have made a decision." _Yes! I am leaving!_ "You will become a host by next week." _What?! _"What?!" "Yep." Haruhi said. "At the park tomorrow, is when you begin," said the twins. "your training!" Honey shouted. "Oh, no." I replied.


	3. What Began As A Regular Day

I was out shopping today. My mom was at work so I had to do the grocery shopping today. _Okay, I just need two more things, then I can go home._ Then I saw Kyoya, Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. She looked a bit ticked off that they found her. But when I turned to sneak away, I was caught.

**Kaoru P.O.V.**

"Hey Hikaru, look who's here." I told my brother. We both gave each other a smirk and walk right over. "Hi Akira!" we said putting our arms on her shoulders. "Leaving so soon?" Hikaru asked. "Nah, I ugh….was grocery shopping, but I still need to get two more things." She said showing us her list. "How about we come along with you?" I asked while Hikaru brought everyone else over. "No, it's okay I was-"she started. "Let's go!" Hikaru, Honey, and I yelled.

**Akira P.O.V.**

_Aw, just great. Now I need to spend even __more__ time with them. _"Commoners market! Commoners market!" the twins chanted as they ran off into a store. "And then right after we can begin your host training!" Honey yelled excitedly. "Okay." I replied. "Yes. I will finally see what my darling daughter is like outside of school!" Tamaki said cheerfully. "Tamaki-sempai, I already have a dad. And what do you mean finally? We all just met yesterday." I said. Then Tamaki felt hurt and went into his depression corner. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ "Look, sempai, I'm sorry. Would you like to come grocery shopping with me?" I asked. _Please say no. Please say no. _"Yes." He said with a pout. _Man!_ I held out my hand so he could grab it. When he did I helped him up. "Gah…" I said quietly. _He's heavy._ When we walked into the store Haruhi was sitting down, Kyoya was looking at the food prices, Honey was sitting in a cart while being pushed by Mori around the store, and Hikaru and Kaoru were running around like kids. "Tamaki why don't you go look for these two things while I go get the twin to settle down, and Honey and Mori in one place." I said as I ran off. "Okay. But be back soon! We need to begin your host training right after!" he exclaimed as I was running off. _He got over depression quickly. Dramatic as usual. _"Now where are Hikaru and Kaoru." I wondered out loud. When I looked down I saw a thin piece of string. _This must be a prank._ I heard giggling from the side. But after I walked over it, a bunch of cans fell right on me. _Or a prank behind a prank._

**Kaoru P.O.V.**

"Hahahaha!" Hikaru and I laughed. We high fived then began to calm down. "Could you guys at least help me out!" Akira said. Hikaru and I giggled a bit, then Hikaru grabbed her hand and pulled her out. But I think he pulled her too hard because she right on top of him I laughed a bit while they just stared. Hikaru was blushing so I couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Sorry Hikaru. The cans made my legs a bit numb, so I must have tripped." She said rubbing the back of her head while trying to get up. "Its fine….but don't do it again," he told her. "We know where Honey and Mori are if you're looking for them." I said. "Really! I am looking for them. Could you show me?" she asked. "Follow us!" we said grabbing her arm, dragging her along.

**Akira P.O.V.**

_Things are working out a lot better than I thought. Well, except for the prank, and falling on Hikaru. That was a bit unexpected._ "Come one!" Kaoru yelled. "You could at least go a bit faster." Hikaru said, as they dragged me through the store aisles. Then we made it to a stop. "There they are." the twins said in unison. "Honey! Mori! Come on! Let's go. We need to leave." I called to them. "But this is so much fun Akira-chan!" he yelled while being pushed around the store in the cart. "Look Honey. If you stop and leave with us, I will buy you one sweet of you choosing. Okay." I said. Honey told Mori to stop and he got out of the cart he walked up to me and looked up. _When did this adorable little kid become so scary?!_ "Akira-chan?" he asked. "Yes." I replied as I kneeled down to his level. "Are you really gonna buy me some treats!" he asked giving me the puppy eyes. Those don't really work on me but if it's to get him to come with me, "Yeah, of course." "Promise Usa-chan!" he said holding his stuffed bunny up to me. I held my right hand up. "I promise to get you, Usa-chan, and Honey some sweets because you guys are my friends and your both just as sweet as cake." I then put my hand down as I watched his eyes grow huge and gave me a big smile. He gave me a quick hug and ran to go tell Mori. When he came back we all went to go find Kyoya and Tamaki.

**A.N.**

**Hey guys I know you may hate authors notes, I hate them just as much as the next guy. But I just wanted to say sorry if this chapter is kind of short. I have running low on time and am still typing up the rest, but I hope you enjoyed what I left for you so far. Oh! And if you can leave some advise or comments in the reviews. Hoping for about 5-10 reviews, any would be fine.**

**Thanks! -^^-**


	4. Friends Come First, Always

When he came back we all went to go find Kyoya and Tamaki. But it didn't take long to fine them because a bunch of girls were surrounding them. _Oh,no._ "Come one guys." I told them. "Wait you want u," began Kaoru. "to walk through this?!" finished Hikaru. "Fine. Let's make things easier. Hmmm…. Mori you go with Honey to find his cake or sweets." He nodded, Honey saluted and said, "Yes ma'am!" then they ran off. "You guys are coming with me, so that then all of us don't get stuck in this girl maze." I said. Not giving them any time to talk or complain, I grabbed their hands and told them, "Don't let go, because your just like Tamaki and Kyoya, those girls will tug you away until you get lost and may end up somewhere else. So don't go into your characters from the club, that will just attract more attention." As we headed straight into the mob.

**Hikaru P.O.V**

_How does she know about these kind of things?_ I wondered. Girls were tugging on Kaoru and I but Akira didn't let go. _Probably because if she did we would get lost in this crazy girl mob._ I didn't want to let go anyway. I don't know why but I feel this way around her, she makes me feel, different. But as I thought of this I felt something wet hit my cheek and I think Kaoru felt one too. We both looked forward and saw a few tears in Akira's eyes. _Why is she crying?_ "What the heck are you doing Tamaki-sempai?!" Akira yelled, with still little tears left on her face. "Well I got the stuff you asked for, but then these girls came, so I decided to put on a show for these princesses!" Tamaki replied. "Boss, the more you do that the more girls will come." I told him. "Then we'll be stuck in here." Kaoru said. We all looked toward Kyoya's direction; he seems to be writing all of this down about the girls. Then Kaoru and I faced Akira though she didn't notice or is paying any attention with her eyes wide open. "And since Akira's a girl and a commoner," Kaoru began. "She'll be beaten up until the girls reach us!" I almost yelled. Tamaki looked at us, with a very scared expression on his face. "Where is Haruhi?" Akira asked still unaware of what we just said. We all turned around to find her going home. _She must have left not seeing us get in this girl trap!_ The next thing we saw was Mori holding Honey on his shoulder walking through the crowd of girls toward us. "Now we're all stuck in here." Kaoru and I said. "I pick out a sweet Akira-chan!" Honey yelled holding up the boxed sweet in his hands. The girls all had hearts in their eyes and were saying, "Awww…" "Good job Honey. I hope you enjoy it later." Akira said as she messed with his hair when he was put down. _She's so cute! Wait what?_ She looked at me and I blushed a little then looked away at my hands noticing that she was still holding ours in one of hers (Since she was using the other one to pat Honey's head. She then pulled us over to the others, "Okay guys. Stand back." She let her hands leave Kaoru and mine and stood in front of us. "Hey girls!" she shouted. "You want these guys? You'll need t get through me first!" she said as she stepped forward taking a breath of air. "No! Don't do it!" Tamaki, Kaoru, and I yelled. "No Akira-chan!" Honey screamed. She took another step forward and she was pulled in. "Run! Run!" she yelled. We ran and hid far enough so none of them could reach us, though it took longer because Kyoya was walking. But we could still see Akira get beat up. _No._ As all the girls left you could see Akira on her hands and knees. I could see bruises and cuts all over. _Why Akira?_


	5. Why Akira?

**Akira P.O.V.**

"Oww…."I wined in pain. _I hope I bought the guys enough time._ I tried to get up but I had scars everywhere. I stood up and limped a little while until I was out of sight. I sat down under a tree and looked at the sky. A shadow fell over me and I fell asleep.

"Hey look! Akira-chan is waking up!" "Yeah….." "She's been out for a while." "Shhh! Get out of the way! Akira? Daddy is here. Do you feel alright?" I opened my eyes to Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyoya, Mori, and Honey by my side. I tried to sit up. I had a major head ache but I didn't want them to worry. "I'm fine." I saw bandages on my arms, legs, and felt it some on my face. _What happened?!_

**Tamaki P.O.V.**

"No! Don't Stand you hurt!" I yelled to my sweet little daughter. "It's okay sempai. I'll be fine." she said standing up a bit wobbly, and walked around. "See." She said. _She knows she is hurt why won't she admit it or at the least be a bit worried? _"How did you know about those girls from earlier?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. I hit them on the back of their heads, "Don't get in my little girl's business you shady twins!" I yelled. "No. They asked. I should at the least give them an answer." Akira replied as we looked toward her as she sighed. "At my old school my best friends was a boy name Kiran. He was just like you guys. All the girls would follow him, so we couldn't meet often with all the girls crowding him. But we always found a way to meet. At lunch every day we would both ask a teacher to go to the bathroom then we would sneak off and hid in this little whole we found together a long time ago and talk and finally have fun since we were together. The girls were always jealous because we were so close friends they we would think of ourselves as siblings. Until one day we were both stuck in this crazy crowd like the one we had today. The girls pushed me out of the circle, and I hit one of the stair bars and was knocked out. When I woke up I was in the nurse's office. I looked everywhere, every day of Kiran, but I never found him….And I have never seen him since. I thought I saw him today, but it was probably my imagination playing tricks on me." I saw some tear drop down from her face to the floor. When she looked up she gave us all a goofy smile that was so cute. But I know deep inside she was heart-broken. "But why would you throw yourself at them for us?" I asked seeing that what she did was stupid. "Well, you guys are my friends. No matter how weird or annoying you guys are. I just didn't want what happened to Kiran to happen to you guys." She said while fumbling with her fingers. "Akira-chan!" Honey cried as he ran up to her with tears in his eyes. I went to go and hug her as well. Then everyone but Kyoya did as well. I felt wet tears on my shirt knowing she was crying, but when we let go there were none on her face, though she must have wiped them away before anyone could see them._ She's one brave girl._ "Let's go, we can do our training tomorrow. For now you need to work on getting better."


	6. Host Training!

**Akira P.O.V.**

_With everything that was going on I totally forgot about my host training! Good thing Tamaki Set it up for today (Sunday)._ WE were supposed to meet at the park so I waited at the bench looking at all the nature around me. I felt two arms on my shoulders, "Hello." Then I knew who they were immediately. "Hey Hikaru. Hi Kaoru." "Hi, Akira-chan." Honey said. "Hi, Mori. Hi, Honey." "Hey." Mori replied. "Hello Akira! Daddy's come to help you become a female host!" Tamaki said holding his hands out. "Hi there." I replied. "Are you ready to begin Akira? Tamaki has been up all night writing information on what to tell you." Kyoya mentioned. _Aw, just great._ "Umm, sure." I told him. "We must begin with the basic information. As a host you must be polite and elegant while also being a little tough." Tamaki began. "So why am I learning all this proper stuff, when I should be learning on how to hold tea cups or something?" I whispered to Kaoru. "Not sure. He does this every time." He answered back. (Later) _It's been about 30 minutes and he's still talking. He even used Haruhi as an example once or twice._ "Boss, you've been talking for a while now." Hikaru began. "Just fix her looks and tell her what to do then." finished Kaoru. "Wait, what?!" I yelled. "Yes. I suppose your right." He replied putting his hand to his chin. _Huh? No way, I am me! There is no way they're going change me! I am not going to wear a dress!_ "No!" I said as I stood up. "I am not going to change how I look already. I am putting my foot down on this one guys. I am not moving!" I stated. But then I saw the twins sneak a smirk onto their faces. _Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no!_ I turned around and began to run as soon as I saw then begin to come closer. "Hey! You said you weren't gonna move!" they said. "Well now I change my mind!" I yelled back. Soon everyone was after me (though Kyoya was walking of course). _Just great._ I ran faster. As soon as I saw Ouran I ran straight toward some tall bushes, noticing that it was a maze. _They won't find me here._ I kept on running until I felt that I lost them. I sat for a second to catch my breath a rest. But then I heard Tamaki, "Come on Haruhi. It is only natural for a father and daughter to search together." "Fine sempai, just as long as you don't get us lost like last time." She replied. Then to my left I heard Honey and Mori, "Come one Takashi, I think she went this way!" "Okay." Then towards my right I heard the twins, "We're coming for you Akira." Kaoru chuckled. "You can't hide from us!" Hikaru laughed. And from behind me I heard footsteps. _Kyoya must be that way. I'm cornered. I just can't let them find me yet!_ I saw a tree behind me. I began to climb up it. When my left foot pulled itself up everyone met in the middle. _Just in time._ "Guys, I don't think you should change her looks. It's obvious that she thinks that her looks is who she is, just let her be." Haruhi explained. "Where do you think she is Takashi?" Honey asked Mori. "Up." Mori replied. And everyone became silent. _No!_ then they all looked up. "H-hey guys." I said waving to them giving them a goofy smile. "Come down this instant! Daddy is trying to help his little girl become a host. So let's go." Tamaki demanded. "You're not my dad Tamaki-sempai!" I yelled back. "Fine." Hikaru said. "Then we'll just have to come up to you." Kaoru told me as they began to climb. I climbed higher and higher as they began to reach me. Until I reach the top and nowhere to go. "Ha! Now you have no choice but to come with us." Kaoru said as he and Hikaru reached the top. Then I saw Tamaki, Honey, and Haruhi come up. Tamaki was holding Haruhi's hand so he must have dragged her up here. I didn't see him anywhere. But just as I knew what was going on I tried to climb down, but my shirt got stuck. _Dang it! Why does everything have to happen to me?!_ "You're coming with us." The twins said evilly smirking. Then everything went black .


	7. Kidnapped By The Famous Host Club

_Huh? Where am I?_ It was dark and I couldn't see anything. But I could still hear sounds. "So why does Honey have to stay with us while we watch Akira again?" I heard a voice that sounded like Kaoru say. "Because he thinks that we are going to hurt his precious little 'daughter' while we guard her." A voice that sounded like Hikaru said. "Do you think she's awake yet Hika-chan?" who I think was Honey asked. "Let's find out." The next thing I saw was light. It was kind of blinding me at first but then I could see Hikaru holding a brown bag that must've been on my head, Kaoru watching and Honey very Close to my face. "Hi Akira-chan!" Honey exclaimed. "Umm….Hey Honey." Then I noticed I was in a chair all tied up and remembered I was just sort of kidnapped. "Wait a second." I said as the twins eyes began to widen noticing that I remembered what happened. "Why am I tied to a chair?!" I yelled. "Well u were running away." Hikaru said. "And we didn't want to run again or else we would need to run after you." Kaoru said after his brother. "Then don't run after me then." I replied giving them a glare. "Then how are we going to help you get ready for becoming a Host?" they asked looking at each other shrugging. "Tama-chan is only trying to help you. We all are." Honey said. I bowed my head and replied, "Fine." In a sad tone. "Yay!" They all yelled. "But you still can't put me in a dress. Skirts are bad enough around here!" I yelled. But then after I stopped yelling I heard a motor. "Hahahaha!" the ground began to shake and a large platform came out of the ground with a girl on top. _What the heck?! _"Ah, classic tomboy. Just like in my latest reading of Ookie Dokie Memorial! (A/N: Idk if that's what its called. Sorry Ouran Fans.)!" a girl with long orange hair said. "Hey Renge." Hikaru said calmly. "Why are you here?" Kaoru asked. _How is this normal to them?!_ "I wanted to check on how you guys were doing until I saw Akira." She answered. "Wh-who are you?" I asked. "Well, I am Renge Houshakuji. I am the Host Club's manger. And Kyoya told me a bit about you!" she told me. _Of course._ Then right after everyone else burst through the door. I noticed Haruhi dangling from Tamaki's arms as if she was a doll. "Hi Akira. Nice to know you're awake. We got you some clothes, though sempai tried to put some of the ones I picked out back." She said as she looked at him. _Does Renge know her secret? Is that how she got here? I don't know if should say anything, I could get in huge trouble. Especially with Kyoya.*shiver shiver* Wait, if it's Sunday, why is Renge at school? How did we even get in? Whatever, there's just too many questions I don't know the answer to. -_-._ "Hello Renge. Since you're here could you tell us what type Akira is. You see she is going to be our newest female Host." Tamaki told her. "That's great! I will finally have a female friend here in the club!" She ran down from her tower thingy and took a good long look at me =, she circled me a lot, like a shark. I kind of freaked me out a little. "Well, judging by her appearance, attitude, and personality she is obviously the Tough Girl type. Rough on the outside, sweet on the inside. A perfect new host!" she said happily. "That's an exact match." Kaoru said, beginning to circle around me. "It seems to fit her perfectly." Hikaru said circling me as well. "Though I am a bit disappointed in you Host Club. You could have figured it out all on your own." She said as her and her tower thingy went away under the floor. Weird. "Now that we have her type, we need to have her looks." Tamaki said. He snapped his fingers and Haruhi gave him the bags they bought of clothes. "Choose out of these." He said as the twins untied me while handing me the bag. Mori gave me the contacts and everyone shoved me into a changing room.


	8. Changing Room and Life Changes

**Honey's P.O.V.**

Usa-chan and I were eating cake as we waited for Akira-chan to finish changing her clothes. When she finally came out she looked super cute! She wore a white shirt tucked into a blue skirt and she wore stalking's underneath her skirt. And a blue sweater with no hood. She didn't seem that happy about what she decided to wear. "Oh. You look to cute!" Tama-chan said cupping his hand together watching her. "I know that if I chose something I needed to make it your style so…..Ta Da!" she replied. "Well, great choice because even if you did choose something then we wouldn't have let you wear it unless it looked like that." Kyo-chan said. "What?!" she said. "You look super cute Akira-chan! Usa-chan thinks so too!" I said holding him up when she looked at me. "Nice." Takashi told her. "Yeah. It's a nice look for you." Kaoru said. "Thanks guys. I'm going to go change now." She said.

**Akira P.O.V.**

After I changed I looked at my watch. _Oh, no! I'm late!_ "Got to go guys! Sorry! See you tomorrow! Bye!" I yelled as I ran off while waving bye. "Wait she didn't get to train yet!" Tamaki yelled. "She'll be fine." I heard Kyoya say at a distance.

(Later at Home)

**Mrs. Aburame P.O.V.**

I heard a door close. "Mom! I'm home!" I heard Akira yell from the front door. "Hello, Sweet heart." I yelled back from my spot on the couch. "How was your day?" I asked her. "Crazy. But I guess it was pretty fun." _It's been years since u heard my daughter say that. After her father left us when she was 5, and younger brother died 4 years ago she has been so distant with the world and everyone on it._ "That sounds very interesting." I replied. "Yeah, it sure was mom. Well, I'm going to my room to get some sleep." "Okay. Goodnight." "Night mom."_ That was possibly the longest conversation we have had in years. And she is finally making friends than enemies! I'm so proud. And I think she finally get out of the shadow she has been lost in for years._


End file.
